


Dry Bowser's Volcano Obsession

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Volcanoes were something that Dry Bowser found himself drawn too. They were like mountains, but the huge difference is that not only were they much hotter due to storing in fire and lava, but they would erupt and cause a meltdown surrounding it, both figuativly and literally.


End file.
